


Ken's Planned Surprise Visit

by Filiee



Category: Beyblade, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daina has a bit of a vivid imagination, Established Relationship, I might just make another one-shot to continue the idea of these two in Paris, I revisited this yesterday and fixed/added a bunch of small things, Im sorry about the long tags lol, Japanese canon names, Ken is a nickname in this fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, References to Alan and Luc, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, alongside nameless club members, also Clio has no remorse but it was just a friendly gesture, indirect reference to Daina potentially having imagined his dark side at regionals, its a few months old as of now, semi-old fic, the original was riddled with errors tbh, this takes place somewhere after the events of God/Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filiee/pseuds/Filiee
Summary: In about the midst of Febuary, Daina finds himself stuck in France, filling out paperwork while him and his team have practically been on idle due to a lack of competitive blading. Who knew resting up could be so boring after such an intense first World Tournament? The extensive training, the traveling, the anticipation for battling the next world-class opponent: anything amongst those lines turns out to be better than the epilogue of it all.Thankfully, Daina won't be drowning in boredom much longer, as his old friend and lover from across the world agreed to stay over and meet up right then and there at Paris' nearest airport soon, reuniting them for a short while. At least that was the original plan. Instead, Ken unsuspectedly shows up right on Paris Bladers' doorstep by himself one day.
Relationships: Daigo Kurogami/Ken Midori, Kurogami Daina/Midorikawa Kensuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Ken's Planned Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordOfRavioli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfRavioli/gifts).

> My first ever seriously-written fanfic and BeyBurst fic simultaneously! It basically spawned from me writing a scenario for a good friend of mine, only for it to end up becoming a full-blown one-shot, pff. 
> 
> I'd say I'm an amature writer at most, but I did try my best so I hope this'll be a fun read at the very least. Constructive criticism is to be appreciated! (Lengthy sentences ahead.)

"10 Février 2018, is it?" Reciting that afternoon's full date, Kurogami Daina gets the ‘seal-of-approval’ glance from his Bey Trainer; the one where her face perks up while she hides half of it behind her fluffy fan, to which he then proceeds to write down said date on the document. He finds it ironic how Marie assigned a preteen from the other side of the world to do ‘some paperwork’ instead of a native Frenchwoman such as herself, as he barely just got used to the French calendar and its date format. Sure, it's not THAT hard of a task, but wouldn't her handwriting make things look just a tad more authentic? Whatever, that’s not important right now; he needs to start taking preparations for Kensuke Midorikawa’s trip to Paris. The guest room should’ve been cleaned up and rearranged by now. Despite that, though, all Daina can do for now is merely daydream away about being back together with him with every page he leaves his self-proclaimed chicken scratch on.

While Daina was already well-informed of Ken visiting France to see him, he couldn't help but be wary of the whole ordeal, as Ken was vague last week, and probably even unsure about the exact date he would be boarding from Beigoma to arrive in Paris. He did mention that he'd let his parents 'book for the following week' at that time, but Daina detected a slight tremble in his voice once the he got to asking Ken about the flight dates. Then again, it might've just been him over-analyzing due to his existing suspicions. After all, their last conversation about Ken's air travelling DID take place over the phone, which meant certain parts could've sounded distorted in a way. Honestly, they were lucky to have a stable enough connection to have uninterupted conversations to begin with, considering they’re oceans away from one another. Nevertheless, Daina still wanted to know the details, but he figured he couldn’t exactly ask for stuff that was unavailable, so he left the rest to Ken for now; he really doesn't want to stress him out too much about it, and had his own business to take care of on his own side while they were still separated. 

An hour or two has passed since he starting signing dozens of sheets of paper, and Daina has started wondering if his writing is even legible at this rate. Not that he could be bothered to redo anything, though, since he could feel his eyelids getting heavier by the minute. As he wraps up, leaving his markings on the final few pages, he looks over his shoulder as his eyes shift to a nearby couch behind him. Suddenly, it’s like that aged piece of furniture was made for him, gently calling out his name repeatedly. Perhaps Daina’s imagination increasingly blending into reality is a sign of him deserving a nap...

Later that day, at sunset, Ken hesitantly knocks on the entrance of Paris Bladers' facility. He wonders if he there's a chance he could've gotten their address wrong, but with what appears to be Paris bladers' enlarged emblem placed far above the gate, he can't be mistaken. Still, what if...? No, it's fine. He is at the right address. And even if he isn't, he must be in the right neighborhood.

Ken tries recollecting himself by talking to himself through Keru and Besu, reassuring himself that Daina gave him the right address. He is sure that he would've helped him out with directions if he was on the phone with him right then and there at the airport, but that'd ruin the early surprise visit he's been building up to with the help of some of his friends and family for weeks now! Besides, he's gotten this far already, so-- Oh, the door's creaking open... 

With Ken snapped back into reality, a familiar, yet unknown face pops out of the shadows previously within the now visible dim-lit corridors inside. A pale skinned 'Vampire' figure, whose name Ken can't remember at the moment somehow, launched his upper body towards Ken, as he stumbles backwards. "C-C-Clio... ?!" He blurts out, his eyes narrowing upon seeing it's just him, Clio Delon. This is Ken’s first time seeing him in person. While still holding onto the inside doorknob, having not even stepped outside yet, Clio calms his innocent, but somewhat morbid-sounding laughter. He greets him in Japanese respectively, and apologizes for his perhaps cruel execution of receiving Ken at the French club's doorstep. 

Ken decided to just shrug it off and got led inside; after all, he is just glad he ended up at the right location. Even if he technically already knew, the conformation's always nice to have. Once inside, the most prominent club members, the ones Daina started his journey as newly received captain with, enthusiastically take Ken under their wing in the indoor training area. They’ve been excited to get introduced to Ken, sure, but what they’re mostly stoked about was Daina's reaction to all this. Sadly, the reveal will have to wait, as Daina's taking a nap on the backroom's couch right now; a small price to pay for agreeing to both guiding his team’s Bey Training and handling a heap of paperwork in a single day...

Ah well, who can blame the guy? He’s only been doing such a high amount of work in the last couple of days, for the sake of freeing time to spend with Ken.

It's past dinnertime now, and not a single sound has come from the room the black spikey haired captain's been residing in. _Is he still asleep? If so, can I see him now anyway? Wait, what if he's sick?_ Those are the main questions going around in the puppet blader's head. _Actually, no, I don't think he is. I'm sure Marie would've said so if he was._ He lets out a soft sigh. _I guess he just had a busy day.._. Ken gets up from the table, thanking Marie and everyone else present for the meal and his stay, as he walks off to the backroom impatiently. He doesn't just want to enter without the Ms. Gorgeous’ permission, since he got told before not to disturb the sleeping boy. This time around, though, Marie simply gave a firm nod when Ken had unconsciously glanced over to her for verification. He smiles, and carefully opens the door, wondering if he should just wake him up at this point. Or maybe he’s already up? He's known to be very quiet at times, and maybe that's just what Marie was hinting at... Maybe.

Ken managed to get inside nearly soundlessly, shutting the door behind him with just a gentle click. His ears then picked up faint snoring, as he noticed Daina sound asleep in the back of this lounge-esque office room he has found himself in. Ken, not having moved an inch yet, cracks an affectionate smile to himself, as he can’t help but stare at his passed out boyfriend across the room for a few seconds. That is, until he realizes what he was doing isn’t exactly appropriate, even though he means no harm, and he believes Daina would say the same. Still, he wouldn’t want to risk breaking their trust, especially not over something seemingly as minor as this. “I better wake him up. It’s getting late.” Ken mumbles to himself, breaking out of his daze to walk over to him. Daina is lying on his back, his head leaning on the right arm rest of the rounded medium-sized couch. And he seems pretty comfortable, to Ken’s contentment. He hopes it wouldn’t be too difficult to wake him up, if the comfort is truly the case...

Ken taps Daina’s right shoulder: it didn’t work, not even a twitch.

Ken places his hands on both of Daina’s shoulders and lightly shakes him: still nothing, except for a short grumble.

Ken then comes up with the perfect idea: he pulls out both Keru and Besu from his back and fits them over his hands. And thus, he proceeds to chomp Daina’s cheeks with them.

Huh, weird... He was so sure this one would work— Wait, his eyelids are moving. He somehow knows it was them, didn’t he?

Ah, there he was. Daina gradually lifted his eyelids, as the dual LED-lights illuminating the room filled his eyes and further forced him to regain consciousness. Ken felt like jumping through the roof seeing him awake and in person again, but could frankly use some rest himself from the dragging airborne travel he’s had to endure in the past 24 hours. Actually, he was close to exhausted, but he couldn’t be bothered with that until he got to see Daina again in a long time. “RISE AND SHINE!”, “LOOK! We brought you something!” Keru and Besu yell out in Daina’s face in turns, as Ken has sat down on his knees at the wideset foot of the couch, beside Daina’s head. Besu’s sound, however, was muffled, seeing as to how he is holding what seems to be an impressive hand-crafted charm in between his two gap teeth and jaw. Ken quickly makes him put it away, though, as the tall, black haired blader sensed this wasn’t the right time for that after all.

With him shifting the position of his lower arms to support his torso, Daina sits up, rubbing his left eye. “Is it morning already?” He nonchalantly asks Ken while looking to the side, as if Ken has been there from the very beginning. He them loses his breath, his eyes widening with disbelief. “... KEN?! HOW—” He is cut off by a sudden embrace; Ken had dived in for a hug and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Daina gently returns the hug after he catches on. “I don’t even think I was aware you were actually there at first.” He says poking fun at himself, having formed a sheer, but affectionate smile of his own. As he looks over at Ken, his eyes are gleefully shut, but that doesn’t hide the weary look written over his face. _Rough flight, huh? Hope he’s not pushing himself too hard to stay up right now.._. Daina thought worried, but he reassures himself that it might just be the jetlag, which is unavoidable after such a great distance covered. Ken answers, his voice mildly trembling with enthusiasm: “You think? Well, here I am, and I’m here to stay... If you’re okay with that, of course.” Daina chuckles at that question. They both are well-aware that Ken would be allowed to come over for a week or two, but for him to actually be there already, and for him to be there to begin with; it feels almost surreal to them. And yet, there is some genuity to the way Ken had asked that question, as if he fears that he overwhelmed Daina with his ‘sudden advanced visit’. 

Daina wanted to make sure that what he liked to think was Ken’s own crafted plan didn’t go to waste, so he set aside whatever sort of overdue tasks (well, more like ‘cut short’) he could think of, such as that mess of a guest room. This means that luckily for Ken, he was allowed to let his worries wash away, as a highly familiar, yet heavy, meaningful sentence escaped Daina’s mouth: It’s great to see you again, Ken.” Kensuke opens up his grey-ish olive green eyes, looking straight into Kurogami’s pearly blacks, and returns a simple nod.

_I’m glad to see you again, too.___


End file.
